1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairstyling tool, and more particularly to a hair-painting comb device with a container containing a hairstyling solution such as a hair dye or a hair setting solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hair dyeing, sprayers containing a dye solution have been conventionally used. Otherwise, a painting method have been used wherein a dye solution is contained in a container and then painted on hairs by using a separate device. On the other hand, in hair setting, sprayers containing a mousse or a hair setting agent have been used.
Although having a convenience, conventional dye sprayers disperse the dye solution and thereby contaminate peripheral areas. On the other hand, the painting method also contaminate peripheral areas and are troublesome. In case of hair setting sprayers, there are similar disadvantages.
It is the most significant problem that such conventional devices and methods are difficult to accomplish hair dyeing or hair setting at a desired area and at a desired degree.
For solving these problems, there have been proposed various devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,085 discloses a hair dyeing device comprising a hollow comb element with hollow tines connected to the interior. In this hair dyeing device, a hair dyeing medium is fed by a cylinder generating a pressure. However, this device is only useful for the dye having a high viscosity.
Japanese Patent No. 95,503 discloses a cylindrical housing comprising a brush and tines serving as guide panel. This device uses an ink type binder and pigment contained in a chemical supply container. The brush is so small that it can not cover whole boundary of head. As a result, it is not commercially practical.